The Perfect Christmas
by girl with the far away eyes
Summary: Harry and Ginny enjoy a perfect night together in a room alone. NOT FINISHED
1. The Dance

The Perfect Christmas

Ron looked at his watch and then up the stairs to where his date was going to come out in all her beauty. He was very nervous, but he new that even if they were late, he would still be with her, so nothing in the world would matter.

Harry came down the stairs on the opposite side of the room, arm in arm with Ron's sister, Ginny.

"Hey Ron. She still isn't ready." Ginny grinned at him. Ron shook his head sadly.

"Whats she doing in there. It really doesn't take that long to get ready for a dance does it?" Harry asked walking up to Ron and sitting down. Ginny sat on Harry's lap and put her hand on Ron's shoulder and said,

"Don't worry about it Ron, she'll be out soon." Ron nodded, then looked at his worn shoes. "I bet she is just nervous about what you will think of her. I know I was on Harry and my first date." She smiled at Harry who smiled back, and kissed her.

"Well we should probably go now Ron. I hope she comes soon. Meet you in the Great Hall." Harry and Ginny stood up to leave.

"See ya." said Ron gloomily.

Harry and Ginny stepped out of the portrait hole and waled down the hall toward the entrance hall. They passed couples from different houses and some familiar faces.

The Great Hall was spectacular. There were Christmas trees bedecked with beautiful decorations. Mistletoe was on every wall with many couples underneath them. There was real snow falling from the roof which was made to look like the sky outside. Harry and Ginny walked onto the dance floor and started to dance. Not many people were dancing, but because they were there, more people grabbed their partners and began to dance.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him, and she lay her head on his shoulder as the music changed to a slow song. Harry spotted Ron with his date. Ron looked at him as though he was refraining from separating him and Ginny. A little ways from Ron was Seamus, another friend. He gave Harry the thumbs up. Harry smiled to himself.

After a few dances, Harry and Ginny decided to sit down for a while. They chose a table in a corner, where they wouldn't be bothered. Once Harry had sat down, Ginny sat on his lap facing him, and raping her legs around him. She out her arms around his neck and kissed him. He out his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing his lips harder on hers. She pulled away from him and whispered,

"Wanna go up to my room?" Harry nodded, and hand in hand, they exited the dance.

There were people in the Common room still, but no one noticed the two go up the stairs to Ginny's dormitory. Right when the door closed and was locked, Ginny pushed Harry up against a wall, kissing him, while unbuttoning his shirt. When the shirt was open, she ran her hands over his bare chest, sending shivers through his body. He unclasped her dress in the back and let it slid off her, exposing her breasts. He pushed his body against hers. He slid the dress the rest of the way off of her, and picking her up, he lay her on the couch next to the fire, and climbed on top of her.

She started to unbutton his pants, but he stopped her.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

""Of Coarse I'm sure." she said and kissed him again. The pants came off in a hurry, as well as Ginny's underwear. Harry didn't do anything just yet to tease her. She moaned when his lips brushed her breast and then said in a breathy voice.

"Come on Harry."

"We shouldn't. Ginny, we should stop."

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"Ginny. A lot of bad things could come out of this. Really, I don't think we should do this. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Harry kissed Ginny and lay his head on her shoulder. Ginny lay still letting the disappointment enter her body and then leave it.

They lay there entwined together for what seemed like hours. Finally Harry looked up at Ginny, and saw she was asleep. He smiled and lay his head back down. This truly was going to be a New Year.

**If you want me to right another chapter to this story, please tell me, because I don't know if it is a good enough plot to continue **


	2. Breakfast?

Ginny woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door.

"Ginny? Ginny. I have something to tell you. Please come out." Ginny slowly slid out from underneath Harry's arm that was rapped around her. She pulled on her robe that was hanging on the bed post, and tip-toed to the door. She opened it a crack and stuck her head out.

"What Hermione?" Hermione was also in a bath robe, and her hair was no longer tame. It was in tangles, almost covering her face.

"Can I come in." Hermione looked ecstatic. "I have something important to tell you."

Ginny looked at the couch where Harry lay. He was still fast asleep. "Well, umm. Can it wait? i am kind of busy."

"Doing what? Come on Ginny, it's freezing out here. Just let me in." Hermione pushed open the door and walked in. She saw Harry laying on the couch. She froze for a second, and then threw her head back and laughed. "Ginny! This is what I came here to tell you about. Me and Ron..."

"Oh my god. Hermione. You didn't!" Ginny was stunned. She hadn't even thought that Ron and Hermione's relationship was that serious.

"We did! We did! And so did you! This is wonderful! I thought you would be mad at me..." Ginny looked at her feet.

"Well actually Hermione, we didnt. he stopped." Hermione looked confused.

"That doesnt sound like Harry."

"Yeah. I know." just then, Harry stirred and scratched his head. always a sure sign that he was waking up.

"Okay. You have to go now." Ginny puched Hermione toward the door.

"But-"

"Just go. Please. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, but breakfast is in 10 minutes! Please come!"

Ginny closed the door in Hermione's face and turned to Harry who was just opening his eyes. Harry smiled at her and sat up. Ginny skipped back over to Harry and sat down next to him. "How'd you sleep?" Harry brushed the hair out of Ginny's face.

"Like a baby." Ginny laughed.

"Baby's dont sleep Harry, they cry."

"well then, I slept very well thank you." he laughed too. "Who was at the door?"

"Oh, just Hermione. She said we have breakfast in 10 minutes, so you'd better get up." Harry laid back down on the couch.

"But I'm too comfortable." Ginny giggled.

"Come on Harry, we really have to go."

"Why, I'm sure breakfast can wait a few more minutes. Besides, I'm not even hungry."

Ginny grabbed her clothes from the dresser next to her bed, and started to pull them on. She could feel Harry watching her, but for some reason, It didnt make her uncomfortable.

Once she had gotten her pants on, she turned around to Harry standing behind her. He put his arms around her and kissed her. Ginny dropped the shirt she was holding and put her arms around him. His bare skin was warm to her touch. Harry moves his hands to her hair and pushed her lips harder to his.

Then he stopped. He pulled away from her and smiled.

"You still want to go to breakfast?" he said. 


	3. Love

Ginny kissed his neck lightly. "Are you saying you would be willing to-"

"No not that. Just if we were alone, we would see what happens." Ginny giggled.

"Well then what did you have in mind of doing?" Harry smiled mischievously.

"Well what is it? Are we going to breakfast?" Ginny thought it through. She knew that if they didn't show up, there was a chance that Hermione or Ron would come looking for them which would result in a lot of things she didn't want. After all, Ron had no idea Harry and Ginny were even in the same room. Harry's hand run up and down Ginny's arm which was making it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

"Well we really should go down to breakfast." Harry pulled away.

"Okay. Then we should get dressed." He winked. Ginny struggled to clear her mind so she could think properly. After a pause Harry started to pick up his clothes and straightened them out. "Well I should go get other clothes. It would look odd if I was wearing this to breakfast." He started to walk toward the door, but Ginny was too fast for him. She stepped in front of the door and rapped her arms around him.

"Wait don't go." Harry Laughed.

"See I knew you would give in." He kissed her on the forhead. Ginny stroked his arm, fitting her hand perfectly in the V muscle in his upper arm. At first Harry didn't do anything. He watched the reflection of the fire in Ginny's eyes, making her eyes dance more than usual.

He didn't know exactly what made him say it, and at first he didnt even realize he had. "I love you." Ginny looked surprised, but pleased all the same.

She kissed him. "I love you too."


	4. I Love You

Harry and Ginny decided to go to breakfast to make sure no suspicion from Ron would ruin their relationship. They sat across from each other, Harry's leg up against hers. Hermione glanced at them every once in a while smirking, but Ron- more interested in his toast- didn't seem to notice anything.

Once they had finished breakfast, Harry lingered at the table talking to members of the Quidditch team while Ginny sat near enough to hear them. She wanted some alone time with Harry before meeting Hermione on the Grounds like she did every morning. This didn't seem like it would be happening seeing as Harry was heading out to the pitch with the team to fly.

Ginny went back up to her room to clean up a little bit. They had left quite a mess from the night before, and she knew that Ron would be stopping by sometime that say, and she didn't want anything to look out of place.

The rest of the day went by quietly. Ginny spent most of her time with Hermione and Ron outside, until it got too cold to throw snowballs anymore. They sat around the Common Room for a time making jokes and eating Christmas Candy. Harry spent the whole day with the Quidditch team thinking of new strategies.

When Ginny finally retired to her room around midnight, she got in her PJ's and a sweater and got into bed.

She laid in bed and thought. She had always said that you always think the most when you are about to go to sleep. She thought about Harry, and wondered why he hadn't found her that day, and if she had done something wrong. She soon had thought about it too much and decided that Harry had used her and didn't want her.

A few hours later she had a knock on the door. Sleepy eyed and disheveled she got out of bed and went to the door. Harry was standing outside shivering.

"I had to see you. I missed you." he whispered. Ginny gestured for him to come in. As soon as the door was closed harry pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

"Wow." Ginny said when he pulled away. Harry just laughed and kissed her again.

Their kisses were frenzied and intense. Harry lifted Ginny off the ground and laid her gently on her bed. He positioned himself above her and looked down into her deep brown eyes. He did not have to say anything.

"Please, Harry," Ginny said softly. "I want to."

Harry smiled, his green eyes sparkling with desire. He kissed her delicately before raising himself to a kneeling position. With one swift motion, he pulled his jumper and undershirt over his head, exposing the well formed arms. Ginny raised herself so that she was kneeling in front of Harry. She lifted her arms, allowing Harry to pull her sweater over her head. Ginny was now dressed in a silky camisole and her sweats. Harry brought her to him in a warm embrace and relieved her of her chemise, pulling it over her head. Next, her bra was unhooked and strewn across the room. Ginny laid back down on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. Harry swiftly unbuttoned her pants and slid them over her narrow hips and down her smooth legs.

Harry jerked up. "What are those?" He squeaked, pointing to her panties.

Ginny smiled. "They're lace."

Harry's face went red. "Were you planning on being shagged tonight?"

Ginny laughed. "Harry! No, but sometimes a girl just needs to feel sexy."

"Oh they're sexy alright," Harry said. "But they've got to go." He hooked his fingers on her lace knickers and pulled them down slowly, kissing her legs all the way down to her ankles. Ginny giggled at the touch of his stubbly face against her skin. When she was completely undressed, Harry looked down at her and was silent.

"Merlin, Ginny," he said.

Ginny frowned. "What is it?"

"You're gorgeous."

Ginny just smiled up at him. Harry stepped off of the bed and quickly removed his jeans.

Harry hesitated before removing his boxers, but when he did, Ginny motioned for him to come back to the bed. She parted her legs, allowing Harry to situate himself between her knees. His erection was hard and was pressing against Ginny's thigh, making her tremble with anticipation.

Harry bent his head and kissed her breasts, tasted her sensitive skin, made her sigh with pleasure. He left a trail of kisses down the valley of her breasts, across her stomach, and down to her heated center. She cried out his name when his tongue roamed over her most sensitive spot. Harry teased her avidly for several minutes until he could feel her shudder, and his name fell from her lips. Harry listened to Ginny's ragged breath, feeling triumphant.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sighed.

Harry could feel his face heat up at the way Ginny said his name. He was still positioned with his head over her abdomen and her legs overtop of his shoulders. Ginny had beads of sweat on her forehead and her hair was disheveled. She reached down for Harry, raking her fingers through his hair. Harry pulled himself up so that he was directly over her. He kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Ginny moaned, making Harry's erection harder and more difficult to ignore.

"I need you, Ginny," Harry murmured. "Now."

Ginny's eyes were glistening when she pushed Harry onto his back and rolled on top of him. She situated herself with her legs on either side of his hips, his erection dangerously close to her smoldering abyss. Harry lifted her up by her hips and lowered her down, slowly encompassing his throbbing shaft. Ginny bent down towards Harry's chest and her hair fell over her face. Harry took her head in his hands and their eyes locked as their bodies came together in a melting delirium. They pumped against each other, their bodies in perfect syncopation . Ginny arched her back, her hands behind her on Harry's thighs. He closed his hands over her breasts, causing Ginny to moan in ecstasy. He pulled her back down to him and enclosed her with his arms. They rolled over on the bed, Harry pinning Ginny underneath him. She wrapped her legs around Harry's narrow waist, inviting him to re-enter her. It was not until their muscles ached and their bodies burned for each other that Harry removed Ginny's legs from around his waist and lifted them so that they rested on either side of his head. The change of position heightened their passion and caused them both to climax into a shattering rapture. After the stars were removed from their eyes and their breaths returned back to normal, Harry enclosed Ginny in a tender embrace.

"I really do love you, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny twirled her fingers in his lustrous hair. "Good," she replied. "Because I love you, too."

Harry and Ginny whispered and kissed, naked under her warm blankets. The snow outside eventually stopped falling, but they were too busy to notice.


End file.
